


to soften rocks, or bend a knotted oak.

by waywardway



Series: music has charms to soothe the savage breast. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardway/pseuds/waywardway
Summary: a series of oneshots, headcanons and miscellaneous scenes detailing the lives of a four-member band. a companion to "i'll play for you."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: music has charms to soothe the savage breast. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769467
Kudos: 8





	1. during a live broadcasting session ...

**Author's Note:**

> i love this universe so much that i had to create a small side story-esque series with scenes that didn't really fit into the main story or details to enhance certain aspects of the main story. read leisurely and enjoy :]

“‘Will you marry me?’” Suna repeats, before answering in a split second without another thought. “I don’t know, I’m busy today. Maybe we can schedule it for next week.”

Atsumu breaks into the frame, armed with a toothy grin. “I’ll marry ya. You don’t wanna marry this guy, he’s prickly. Not suited for marriage or human contact, ten outta ten would not recommend.”

Suna, very casually, pushes out of the frame, and then continues reading the flooding comments. “‘Where are Akagi and Terushima?’ They’re at the store right now, Terushima broke a bass string and can’t be trusted to go outside by himself. Hm, let’s see … ‘SunaAtsu nation rise’? I’m glad you recognize that I’m the top.” The snort that follows causes Atsumu to smack him on the arm from the floor, heaving himself up and plopping down on the stool next to Suna. “That’s an insult. Don’t pair me with this guy, I’m gettin’ nauseous.”

“A lot of people ship us, you know.”

“Yeah, what’s that about? You aren’t my type.”

“You act as if you’re _my_ type. Basically,” Suna returns his focus to the screen. “my type is someone who’s the complete opposite of Ass-tumu. Oh, whoops, I meant bottle-blond-tsumu.”

“Shut yer damn mouth already, they’re gettin’ tired of yer yappin’.”

“If you all have noticed, Atsumu’s dialect gets stronger the more excited or irritated he is.”

“If you all have noticed, Suna’s dialect gets more annoying the more he exists,” Atsumu mocks in perfect, dialect-free speech.

“ _Moving on_. ‘Who fights the most?’ Tsumu and I. Erm … ‘how do you make up when you fight?’ Good question. We buy each other a cake with a heartfelt message iced on it. Last week Tsumu bought me a vanilla cake with _filthy bastard_ written in red icing because he spilled water on my amp after going on a rager.”

“No, no, no— you _caused_ that. He caused that! He kept fightin’ with me about his damn A minor key and it was grindin’ my gears!”

“He just couldn’t handle losing. We did this thing where I’d transcribe the verses into an A minor key and he would transcribe them into C major, I won, and he took it badly. He’s a sore loser.”

“You wanna die today, Suna? I’ll send you straight to hell where ya belong, ya f—”

“What’s going on? Are you two fighting again?” Akagi opens the door to the practice room just in time to see Suna laughing and Atusmu snarling like some feral dog, about to get all “Wild Kingdom” on a live broadcast with thirty _thousand_ people watching. Atsumu is _just_ stopped from lunging by an exasperated Akagi, who seats Atsumu in the corner and takes over his spot in the live. “Hi, hello, I’m Atsumu’s replacement. He’s having a time out right now, he’ll be back in half an hour. Shall we continue?”


	2. fan service & songwriting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some insights into the minutiae of the band's sound & how they treat their fans. an osasuna drabble & chapter 7 of "i'll play for you." is coming up next !!

**When it comes to fan service** :

Suna is always very polite and amiable with fans. He doesn’t do too much nor too little. When fans ask him for pictures, his response is always “of course.” Same when it comes to autographs. He looks at them with a small smile, asks who he should make it out to, and when he’s thanked he simply shakes his head and says a brief “no problem.”

Atsumu does the most fanservice out of everyone in the band. What fans lack from Suna, they acquire tenfold from Atsumu. It isn’t even exaggeration, or a means to one-up Suna (which he likes to do); he just loves to play, and therefore loves the people who allow him to do that. When fans ask him for pictures, he’ll do all kinds of poses with them. When fans ask for autographs, he always writes cute messages to accompany them. He’ll engage in small talk, compliment them, and play around. Fans often say that meeting Atsumu is like meeting a best friend you haven’t seen in a while, or talking to an older brother. It’s even more surprising because on stage Atsumu doesn’t look like he would be that way at all. 

**The typical songwriting process** : 

The band exclusively writes their own music. Production is done with the help from professionals from the label, but they have nearly full creative control.

It’s a democratic system. Anyone can contribute anything and put it up for vote. If the majority of the band agree/approve, then it’s a done deal.

Atsumu does most of the bare-bone writing. He doesn’t look like he’d have much depth of character, but he writes genuine songs about loss, heartache and earnest desire for things one can’t have. He writes a lot because he feels a lot. Sometimes he sells songs to other singers, groups or bands; these are songs that don’t fit with the musicality or tone of the band. Suna also helps occasionally, when Atsumu has trouble phrasing something or can’t figure out a way to get out of a hook or bridge or verse.

Akagi, Terushima and Suna form more of the instrumental aspect of songwriting. Most of the time Atsumu wedges himself in here as well, and he and Suna often have opposing views on how a song should sound. Sometimes the lyrics are written first, and then the instrumental after. Sometimes it’s the other way around. When it’s the former, Atusmu is a lot more stubborn. He hears how he wants it to sound in his head when he writes it, so when the bandmates come forth with a different perspective, he fights them on it. These kinds of disagreements are always settled with a vote: they each compose the piece with the sound they think fits best, and the other bandmates vote on it.

Terushima has the finest ear when it comes to notes and keys. He is self-taught and has perfect pitch.

Akagi is the most skilled at reading sheet music and sight-reading. He picked up drumming in elementary school by chance; it was the only open spot in the school’s music club, and the music club was the only club still searching for members when Akagi was told he had to pick a recreational activity.

Atsumu has the most instrumental flexibility. He’s a bit of a musical prodigy, being able to play piano, violin, guitar (electric, acoustic, bass), cello and saxophone. He dropped out of music school not because of inability or skill level, but because he didn’t agree with the idea that music was something that needed to be graded or taught the same way one would teach maths or science.

Suna is the most melodic. He can make anything sound pleasant. He is also the compass when it comes to harmonies. His voice also suits a wide array of genres. He’s been playing guitar for less time than Atsumu has, which is why he’s rhythmic and Atsumu is lead.

Atsumu is the most difficult to work with amongst them. He doesn’t ever let anything go. He fights for his viewpoint until the end. But it’s because he respects them as musicians so much. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t care to convince them to understand his perspective. Akagi is the easiest to work with amongst them. He’s good at finding a middle ground between opposing views. When they are at a deadlock, it’s usually Akagi that suggests a third option to consider.


End file.
